pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteor
The Meteor is a large, boulder-sized piece of debris from the solar system which survived the impact upon hitting the ground and now resides on Sand Island. It was introduced in Ep 7: Just Give Us 5 Minutes! Overview Boulder When the meteor was introduced, it was actually a large gray boulder. It was then switched to a meteor. Function The symbol for this interaction is a meteor. When this toggled on, a large meteor falls from the sky can be picked up and dropped on Pygmies, who will be trapped beneath it. This is a mini-game where you see how many Pygmies you can "bowl" off the island with it. The meteor can also knock Pygmies into the water if it is thrown at them. If the meteor is dropped on Charlie, he will punch it away, claiming he is "the great torpedo of truth". It can also be used to create an eclipse by being held over the sun for a short moment. Pocket God Comics The Gem of Life, Part 1 starts off with a metor heading towards Oog Island. Ooga notices and gets Nooby to switch spots with him. Nooby is then crushed by the meteor. Its hot, explosive interior ﻿ and hard shell then causes the deaths of all the other pygmies, except Ooga. Later, Booga and Dooby are seen cooking fish over it. Also, in X-Mas Marks the Spot, one of the pygmy's theory as to the thing crashing into the ocean is the meteor coming again. Alternate Meteor Forms *'Skull '- Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Ornament' - Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack) *'Ice Ball '- Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack) *'Interrogator Droid' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Amoeba '- Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Blue Ball '- Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Barrel' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Spiked Ball '- Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Shield '- Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Fly Rims - '''Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Roll-ex Watch''' - Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Money Sack' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Roulette Wheel' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) Trivia *In fact, the meteor should truly be called a meteorite because it has surfaces impact on the Earth's surface, where a meteor (or meteoroid) is out in space. *The T-Rex Egg has similar functions as the meteor (trapping and bowling). However, the egg doesn't receive a mini-game. *When placed in front of the sun, the meteor can cause an eclipse. *The alternate skin for the meteor in the Alien World Skin Pack is based off an Interrogation Droid from 'Star Wars'. *The alternate skins for the meteor in the Retro Gamer Skin Pack are based off Sonic the Hedgehog's spin dash from 'Sonic the Hedgehog', and a barrel from Donkey Kong Arcade. *The Ice Ball skin for the meteor is one of the two ways to display eight pygmies on screen at once. Once the skin is changed, all pygmies (including Charlie) must be summoned. The identity of the pygmy in the Ice Ball is unknown. The other way (introduced in Episode 47: Apocalypse Ow!) is to spawn all Pygmies including Charlie and then going to the Closet Room if Tom hasn't already been released from the closet. **However, using both methods at once will display nine pygmies at once. Category:Interactions Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God Category:Ooga Jump Category:Island-Specific Interactions